


Oh, If Only

by mevious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is asked to "babysit" Hal and his new body while Dirk attends a robotics convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, If Only

Jane Crocker had never really been one for technology beyond ovens and kitchen timers, but damn was she getting tech-savvy quick. She'd been assigned to watch over Dirk's latest creation -- a body for his auto-responder, complete with auto-responder -- while he went to some convention in Dallas. She was fine with that. She'd picked the android up from the bus station two days prior, and she'd been more than pleased with it -- him. His body was sculpted much how she imagined Dirk's was, and he had a habit of walking around without a shirt. He said they bothered him or something.

So far she'd taught him to bake, clean and cook a half-decent dinner. She was half-tempted to ask Dirk how much he wanted for Hall, because she'd had so much more free time in these past two days. He was a quick learner, and usually not opposed to helping, despite the sarcastic comments. Not to mention the fact that he was total eye candy.

Jane was sitting at her desk, staring at her computer screen and thinking of nothing in particular when she heard the faint knock at her door. "Jane?" came the mechanical yet familiar voice from the doorway. "Are you busy?"

She looked up at him, blinking. "No, of course not. Why?" 

He took a few steps closer, a smirk on his lips as he approached. He didn't say anything else before he swooped in and kissed her -- hard, too. She thought she might pull back for a second, slap him across his face and scold him for his brazen actions. But she didn't. It felt nice, actually, and she let it happen, even going so far as to lean up into it.

Before she knew it, he'd scooped her up and lain her down on the bed. Her legs were around his back and her skirt was sliding up; there was no way he couldn't see the damp spot on her panties when he pulled back and grinned down at her, observing her entire figure. He unbuttoned his jeans, presenting a feature Jane didn't know he had. An impressive feature at that.

His fingers, which Jane was soon learning had the ability to vibrate, were pressed against her clitoris through her panties and she whined, pressing into his touch. No, it was too late for foreplay now, she wanted more. He seemed to take the hint, because those same fingers pushed her panties aside and now his robo-dick was pressed against her opening, and apparently that, too, could vibrate. 

She cried out, using her legs to pull him in as far as she could. He took that hint, too, and began thrusting, his dry-yet-smooth tongue running over her neck as he kissed and bit at it. She was emitting a sound that was a combination of humming and moaning, and he was saying her name, over and over... "Jane. Jane. Jane..."

"Jane!" 

She snapped out of it, starting in her chair and looking up at the door. "I finished the laundry. Anything else?" he asked, looking disgruntled. 

She shook her head and sighed wistfully. "No, no... Do what you'd like. Thanks, though." She frowned as she watched him leave the room. Oh, if only.


End file.
